In a disposable diaper 1 as an example of sanitary materials, as shown in FIG. 1, a stretchable sheet 3a is often used for a fastening member (portions of a front body 1a or a rear body 1b for example) that is fastened around the torso of a wearer. This stretchable sheet 3a is produced by, for example, performing a drawing processing on a nonwoven fabric 3 as a material for the stretchable sheet 3a. And, a method so-called “gear drawing” is known as an example of the drawing processing (refer to JP-A-2003-73967, for example).